


Взял бы, да...

by Meilinn



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Hot Fest V-10: «Неожиданно нежно погладить по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. Хриплый шёпот. «Взял бы да уебал...»»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взял бы, да...

_"Столько лет, а они никак не успокоются."_

Непреодолимая сила встречается с несокрушимым препятствием.

Может быть, суть этого закона в том, что силе и препятствию просто друг без друга скучно?

Кажется, жизнь в Икебукуро летит вперед на всех парах. Людишки копошатся в огромном городе, и постороннему взгляду кажется, что стоит оступиться - и тебя затянет в бешеный водоворот необратимых перемен навсегда. Он прав, но ошибается. Здесь меняются люди, автомобили, здания; вспыхивают и гаснут жизни. Но течение не сбивается ни на вздох.

Вопрос в том, как ловить эту монотонную всепожирающую волну. Они умеют делать это лучше всех.

Иногда обоим кажется, что вздумай они остановиться, движение не прекратится, но притормозит, заскучав на секунду по своим любимым участникам.

_"Может, так и есть."_

Но им не хочется проверять. Они знают, чувствуют уже много лет, как горячо пульсирует их кровь, и вместо того, чтобы прислушиваться к потайным мыслям, они щедро делятся этой кровью с Икебукуро.

_"Я заплачу ему твоей, а ты моей."_

Город равнодушно принимает их дары, но им кажется, что он понимает их.

_"Возможно. Кто знает?"_

Они продолжают свой танец, улыбаясь собственному сумасшествию. Шаг за шагом, движение за движением, порез за порезом.

Подворотни Икебукуро умеют хранить секреты.

_"В конце-концов, платят эти двое исправно."_

Без боли не интересно, но она - не единственный источик удовольствия, который можно найти в этом водовороте. О, нет. Во всяком случае, они давно пристрастились к другому.

Когда Изая не успевает всего на шаг, и баланс грозит нарушиться, тяжелая рука Шизуо не сжимается в кулак. Кто они такие, чтобы нарушать тот самый закон? Ладонь приближается, но не разбивает лицо в кровавую кашу, а неожиданно нежно гладит по щеке тыльной стороной.

Так ли уж неожиданно?

_"Каждый раз как первый :))"_

Изая беззвучно усмехается, слыша хриплый шепот.

\- Взял бы, да уебал...

Он выскальзывает из-под локтя Шизуо и оказывается за его спиной - совсем ненадолго, только чтобы выдохнуть, чуть не коснувшись губами его уха.

\- Возьми, да уеби...

Они опять смеются, и бешеная гонка продолжается до следующей ошибки.

_"А правда, что молодежь все время ошибается и делает глупости?"_

_"Не верь, так только старики талдычут!"_

Утром Изая выскальзывает из-под одеяла, проводит пальцами по свежим, едва затянувшимся корочками ранам и не дожидается, пока Шизуо сформирует членораздельное "эй, щекотно!" из недовольного мычания.

Вечное движение большого города набирает скорость. Нужно уходить.

До следующей глупости.


End file.
